


Not Like Him

by iLibra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm split between "I'm so sorry" and "I regret nothing!", Kinda AU, Like seriously this is all smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the MGS Kink Meme</p><p>Liquid wants to surpass his brother, not only on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> My terrible fill for the prompt: "BB/Liquid - BB fucking Liquid while comparing him to his twin brother. Throw in some humiliation and Liquid desperately trying to please his dear father."

"Your brother always was so good at taking my dick." Big Boss groaned out as he buried himself into Liquid's tight entrance. He was bent over the table in Big Boss' office, trying desperately to suppress his urge to cry out from the pain, clenching his teeth as to not show any weakness in front of his father.

He suddenly remembered the situation from a few minutes ago. He, Liquid, on his knees before him, Big Boss, being told that he should prove if he was worthy of the Codename 'Snake'. Or if he wanted to keep being a disgrace for the family.

Liquid, eager to please his father, quickly worked on the fly of his pants and tugged his cock out from the underwear. He gave the shaft a long lick on the underside and then started to work his mouth around Big Boss' length. He sucked at the tip and slowly worked his head lower on his dick, breathing hard through his nose. He let his tongue slide along his shaft, trying eagerly to get a reaction from him. Spit was starting to build on the sides of his mouth, and he tried to cover his father's dick with it, to make pushing his head further easier. He swirled his tongue around the big cock in his mouth.

His father was just as big as he would have imagined and he couldn't manage to get his whole cock in his mouth without gagging. He tried to make the missing inches up with his hands, but Big Boss let out a disappointed groan.

He yanked at his hair with one hand and gripped his neck with the other one. Liquid had to put all his self-restraint on the line so that he wouldn't just bite down, when Big Boss suddenly crushed his head down on his crotch. Tears were starting to build up in his eyes, when his dick was hitting the back of his throat and he concentrated all his thoughts on breathing through his nose.

Big Boss started rocking his hips slightly, jerking Liquid's head back and forth by gripping his hair.

When Big Boss suddenly pushed his head from his cock, Liquid started to cough and weep uncontrollably, some barely visible tear tracks forming on his face. He tried to calm down as quickly as possible, covering his coughing mouth with his hand.

"Hmm... your brother didn't struggle so much with my dick down his throat."

Anger started to roll up in his gut. His father knew how much he hated being compared to his brother; that was the reason he said things like that. He clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt.

"I'll do better than him at taking your cock, father." Liquid breathed out and tried to give him a seductive grin, slipping quickly out of his pants.

"We'll see about that." said Big Boss with an unspoken "I doubt it." between the lines. Liquid would make sure to surpass his brother at pleasing his father. He spit in his hand, wet his fingers and started working them in so Big Boss wouldn't have to do it himself. He was on his knees in front of Big Boss, slowly working his fingers inside him, looking at his father with lust, hoping he would look seductive to him. If he did look so, Big Boss didn't show it on his face, he just stared him down with his single blue eye. He spread himself, knowing that he would have to take something way bigger than his three fingers.

Big Boss glanced over to the table. Liquid got the hint, pulling his fingers out with a small whine on his lips, and stood up quickly, walking to the desk and bending over it.

Big Boss walked over, gave him no time to adjust and just slammed his dick in without mercy. Liquid bit his lip hard, until he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He buried his face in his arms, as to not let go of his pained screams. He could feel his father's cock sinking into him and splitting his hole open. He hated his father, but just as much as he hated him, he wanted to show him what he was worth, that he could please him better than his brother could ever do. Since he already failed at blowing him, he had to do his best now.

He tried to bite through the pain and concentrated on rocking his hips slightly, trying to match the unforgiving thrusts of his father. His head was spinning, and despite the pain, he felt himself growing harder, but he didn't dare to touch himself without his father's approval. His hands were already busy digging their nails into the wood of the desk anyway.

Big Boss was digging his nails into his hips, drawing Liquid closer to him, when he slammed his dick in and pushing him hard against the table when he pulled out. Liquid couldn't bite back his cries anymore, half of them from pain and the other half from pleasure. Big Boss groaned in a deep voice and gripped the blond's hair, yanking his head back painfully. 

“So, you like being fucked hard like this?” Big Boss breathed the words into his ear, dragging his hands along his hips.

“Yes.” Liquid gasped, between his moans, trying to rock his hips in rhythm to emphasize his arousal.

“Yes, what?” Big Boss asked him, yanking his head up again to his own face, biting into his neck.

“Yes, sir.” Liquid pressed the words over his lips, earning him a particularly deep thrust and an open-mouthed bite on the sensitive skin on his neck.

“That's better.” Big Boss breathed against his skin. Liquid could feel the dick inside of him hitting that spot again and again and he was threateningly close to the edge. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to keep his climax down in the pit of his stomach. He knew Big Boss could last longer than him and probably will, but he wanted to try and last as long as possible, to please his father as long as he could.

Then his fathers thrusts suddenly got slower and Liquid almost thought he was about to come when he saw his hand reach over his head, to the cigar that lay on his table. Big Boss lit it and drew the cigar to his mouth, breathing in and puffing out smoke.

Liquid clenched his teeth. Was he already so bored of fucking him that he had to entertain himself with a smoke? Big Boss's thrusts kept their slow pace, slowly driving Liquid into insanity, being embarrassed because of the withering mess he was.

"Father, how about you lie down and I-" Liquid tried, and he couldn't even look as fast as Big Boss was pulling out and yanking him back by his hair. Big Boss walked to the couch and sat down, his dick still pointing at him and Liquid made quick work to straddle his lap. He guided his father's cock to his hole with one hand and slowly sat down, taking inch after inch into him.

Big Boss was still smoking his cigar with one hand and ran his other hand through Liquid's blond hair. He loved it when somebody played with his hair and his dick was twitching at the feeling of his fathers warm hand on his head.

He was starting to melt into the feeling of his own pleasure when he opened his eyes again and saw Big Boss staring at him, unimpressed. Liquid had neglected the movements of his hips and started rocking them up and down on his fathers lap, slightly holding onto his shoulders for balance. He tried to take as much in as he could, managing to keep his rhythm despite the trembling of his legs.

He almost forgot himself when he unconsciously kept leaning closer to Big Boss, their lips almost brushing. But his father tugged at his hair again and pulled his head back, sucking on his now exposed throat. Big Boss suddenly grabbed his cock and started pumping it in rhythm of Liquid's thrusts. The blond was shuddering and moaning from the sudden sensations and when his father hit that spot again, he couldn't hold back his climax anymore. He spilled his cum over the hand on his cock, not being able to stop shaking, moaning loudly.

When he came down from his orgasm, he immediately regret coming so fast from his father's hand.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, but Big Boss just threw him off of his dick and on the floor. Liquid sat up, seeing his father palm his erection a few times. He gripped Liquid's hair again.

"Open your mouth." Big Boss demanded and Liquid complied. He gave his cock a few more thrusts until he came on his face. Liquid tried to open his mouth as wide as possible, as to not spill too much of his father's cum, trying desperately to show him that he could take it. He still spilled a ton though, but swallowed hard on the amount that landed in his mouth.

Liquid, still dazed from his climax, stared at his father, who already tugged his pants back on. He walked over to his desk, resting his cigar that he still held in his hand, on the ashtray there. He sat down in his big black armchair, staring at Liquid, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Your brother…" he began, taking yet another drag from the cigar he had picked up again. "…wasn't as quick as you." he told him, a slight smirk playing around his lips.

Liquid could only continue to stare, anger building up in him again. His face was red, not only because he was angry, but because he was embarrassed. He failed. He couldn't surpass his brother. Not on the battlefield and not here, in his father's office. When Liquid didn't move after a while Big Boss spoke up again.

"You may go now, Liquid." he said, still no Snake being added to his name.

Liquid's head was colored in a deep red now from anger and from the humiliation. He put his pants back on, as quickly as possible and stormed out of the door, making sure to slam it behind him as hard as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but I was like "Could it be that there is literally NO content for BB/Liquid?" when I read this prompt, so I... tried.
> 
> I don't know what to say, I'll probably delete this later :'D
> 
> T-thanks for reading anyway *melts into the floor*


End file.
